


Dressed To Impress

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, For Kate, Gay as in cheesy, Gayest shit I've ever written, I ADORE Christine, Idk what the three ship name I'd, It's kind of poly, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Jeremy is a soft boyo, M/M, Sorry I procrastinated, Stagedorks, boyf riends - Freeform, disgustingly cute, first time writing poly, just saying, kind of?, michael and christine are friends, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: "The point I was trying to make with all this is that I think I’ve been in love with you for years. I just didn’t know it. It wasn’t until we were here, a few weeks ago, and i realised. It was nothing dramatic. I just thought, ‘wow, i’m in love with him.'"





	Dressed To Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guns_and_Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guns_and_Ships/gifts).



Dressed to Impress

 

Valentines day meant a lot of things to many different people. Some regarded it something to be cherished and intimate. Some used it to make dramatic moments and express endearing and emotional feelings. Others saw it as a waste of time and something to mock and detest.

 

Michael wasn’t really sure where he stood on the spectrum. On one hand, sure Valentine's day was alright. An abundance of cheap candy, cringey yet somehow cute tv specials. Ridiculous new skins for video game characters that he just _had_ to collect. But then there was the other side of it.

 

Every year, without fail, Jeremy made a fool of himself. And as amusing, if also a little embarrassing for himself, as it was, it really didn’t make hearing Jeremy cry over some girl he was crushing on any easier. The long nights they usually spent eating rejected candy and boring and sappy movies is something that really sticks with him.

 

It’s not everyday the love of your life is crying on your shoulder about a girl who turned him down with chocolate smeared across his lips and fingers.

 

This year however, Michael was confused. He thought for sure Jeremy would be going non stop about his plans for the day he was going to be spending with Christine. But instead he was… avoiding both of them? It wasn’t hard to see Christine was feeling left out as well. Always with a tendency towards dramatics, anyone could hear her longing sigh as students walked by discussing surprises and plans and the like. Michael would’ve felt bad for her if he wasn’t so confused by it himself.

 

He knew Jeremy was planning something. He _had_ to be, right? He and Christine had been dating for… two months now? That’s like a year by high school standards. He pulled out his phone, pretending to be busy as he watched students drift by. He needed to think.

 

Today was Friday, February 10th. Jeremy may be somewhat cool now, but Michael knew he’d never miss a class. He’d be far too anxious about it. So if he was going to do something, it’d either be today or over the weekend.

 

Would he confront Christine outside? Would he go to her house? Why was he keeping things from Michael like this?

 

There was a tap on his shoulder. Michael looked away to see Christine staring dejectedly towards him. Pushing his phone back into his pocket, Michael lowered his head phones and cleared his throat, pulling at the bottom of his jacket instinctively. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Christine, in fact he thought she was very sweet and nice and every bit the girl Jeremy deserved. But… He couldn’t help but feel inferior when he was near her. After, she’s the one that got the boy.

 

“Uhh, yeah?” He asked, sounding a little lamer than he intended.

 

“Uhm. Did Jeremy text you?”

 

Michael frowned, pulling his phone back out. “I don’t think so?” He glanced at the screen with no notifications and shook his head. “Nope.” He couldn’t help the drop in his shoulders. Of course Jeremy didn’t text him. He’s ignoring him, remember.

 

Christine bit her lip, looking away. _Were those actual tears?_

 

“Oh. Okay… If he does can you let me know? He was supposed to meet me by my locker today but he never did…”

 

Michael shuffled awkwardly in place, looking around. He wasn’t sure what to say in this situation. DOes he comfort her? Does he apologize and walk away? _God,_ girls are difficult.

 

“When uh. When did you see him last?”

 

Christine shrugged, wiping at her eyes discreetly. Kind of hard to be discreet however when standing right in front of someone.

 

“I was hoping you knew. Do you think he left already?”

 

Michael shook his head. “He rode with me today so unless he walked…”

 

Nodding, she ran a hand through her short black hair, sighing. “Would you mind helping me look for him? Unless you’re busy…”

 

Michael shook his head, smiling slightly. That was something he could do. “No, of course not. I’ll help you. Maybe we can check his classroom first?”

 

She nodded gratefully, taking Michael’s hand, much to his surprise. It was as if all her negative emotions had never happened. Michael was a little overwhelmed from it all.

 

“What a great idea! Thanks so much, Michael!”

 

He nodded, letting her drag him across the school in hopes of finding their missing friend.

 

It wasn’t until they’d reached the empty classroom, that Michael started to get a little suspicious.

 

Upon entering the classroom, Christine’s phone dinged. After checking it for half a second, she looked out into the hallway and gasped loudly, pulling on Michael’s hand. She began to tug him away from the door. “I think I saw him!”

 

Michael frowned at the mostly empty hallway, save for a few lingering students. None of them with swooping brown hair and acne though.

 

“Where? I don't see him.”

 

Christine pointed further down, and pulled Michael into a run. “There! He rounded the corner!”

 

“I'm- okay! Slow down!”

 

But she didn't listen, if anything, only ran faster. It wasn't long until the two were racing around the corner and heading towards the entrance to the gym. A place Michael truly despised, as did Jeremy. It just wasn’t right for a couple of geeks to like gym.

 

“Christine, where are we-,” Michael’s brown eyes landed on Jeremy’s blue ones, cutting of his question as the doors were pushed open and he was dragged inside.

 

Jeremy stood _(in a dress shirt and slacks?)_ with a piece of paper in his hand and a large bag beside him. He looked nervous. Beyond nervous. Michael was more than confused.

 

Christine let go of Michael’s hand, covering her mouth. It was obvious that there was a grin being poorly hidden.

 

He tried to ask what was going on but Jeremy cleared his throat. Michael wasn’t sure why but he tensed up slightly with nerves and turned to look back at Jeremy.

 

“Uh. Hey… Michael,” he started, clearly having difficulties speaking.

 

Michael looked between the couple again and flushed.He felt a rush of embarrassment flood and stomach as he began to edge near the gym doors again. “Oh uh Jeremy! Sorry. I didn’t mean to intervene. I’ll uh. I’ll wait. At the- at the car.”

 

“No, MIchael, wait!”

 

As Jeremy called out to him, Christine was the one to grab MIchael’s hand, no longer hiding her giddy smile. “Michael, I think Jeremy has something he wants to ask you.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow, shooting it between the two. “Me? Are uh… Hey why are you so happy now. You were crying earlier?”

 

“Uh yeah. Sorry about that. I had to keep you busy until Jeremy was ready. I figured it was a great time to practise some acting!”

 

“By crying!? _You were depressed for a week, Christine._ ”

 

Christine shrugged, pulling Michael closer to Jeremy. “I had to make it realistic.”

 

Michael stared at her for a bit longer before turning back to Jeremy. Despite his confusion from the whole situation, MIchael couldn’t help the fluttery feeling he got in his chest and stomach again. He smiled very soft, a content, “Hey,” being said.

 

Taking in his appearance, Jeremy really couldn’t win Michael’s heart more than he already had. Michael was positive Jeremy owned it all at this point. Hair pulled up from sweaty fingers, flushed face spotted with acne, mismatched buttons on his wrinkled dress shirt, light creases in the paper from being held too tightly, he was every bit of adorable as he always had been. Michael watched his nervous lips twitch up into a smile, repeating the small, “Hey,” in a similar voice.

 

A moment of silence eased over them, only disrupted when Christine clapped her hands softly before grabbing ahold of Jeremy’s hand. Michael snapped himself out of his daze, eyes trained on the laced fingers. Right. Christine.

 

“Want me to go, babe? I can stand right outside.”

 

Jeremy smiled nervously at her, shaking his head. “N-no, I think… I want you here. But uhm. Can you maybe… stand a bit away?” She nodded immediately, whispering, “Of course,” before leaning in to sweetly kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand once more before pulling away. As she turned towards Michael, she leaned in like she did with Jeremy but stopped. A small frown formed, but in a flash it was gone before a soft hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

 

“Let him talk until he’s finished, okay? Just hear what he’s got to say.”

 

 _“Christiiiiiine,”_ Jeremy whined. Christine shot him a playful wink before turning back to Michael.

 

It him only a few seconds to process. Then a smirk formed on his lips as he shoved his hands back into his jacket in a _‘cool way’_ . “Don’t you mean _Heere_?”

 

Christine stared blankly before a groan slipped out as she rolled her eyes. A sound most humans would find unattractive was released from Jeremy’s throat. Michael fought a blush as he was apparently a minority in that statistic.

 

Christine’s hand fell as she turned to walk away from him. SHe was mumbling something but it was too quiet to hear. Besides, his attention was quickly brought back to his best friend as the paper crinkled a little.

 

Jeremy took a deep breath, casting a look to Christine standing behind Michael. Just by Jeremy’s quick grin, he knew Christine was likely doing a thumbs up or something.

 

“So uh… Any particular reason you couldn’t just text me?”

 

Pulling the paper a little higher, Jeremy’s eyes fell from Michael to it and began to speak.

 

 _“Dear Michael,_ _  
_ _You are my best friend, my #1.”_

 

“Uh. Jeremy? What are you-”

Blue eyes snapped up to brown as a furious blush covered Jeremy’s face. He gave Michael a stern look.

 

“Micah, can you be quiet for like five minutes? This is really hard.”

 

A short laugh escaped him. Michael shrugged and grinned in response to Jeremy’s frown. “I don’t know, can I?”

 

Standing up straight, Jeremy’s frown strained as the corners tried to go up. _“Michael!”_ he shouted in a slightly higher octave. _“Please.”_

 

Giggling under his breath, MIchael nodded, slouching a little to show his defeat. “Yeah yeah, okay. But… for real, dude. What’s going on?”

 

Lowering the paper completely, Jeremy took a deep breath, holding it in, before looking back up. If he was looking slightly to the side, away from Michael’s eyes, he wasn’t going to call him out on it.

 

“I… I have something I want to say. And… It’s really difficult to get out. Hence why I printed it out.”

 

Nodding, Michael gave Jeremy a quick smile, urging him on. “Fire away dude. You can tell me anything.”

 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead, Jeremy cleared his throat needlessly once more and pulled the page back up. “Alright. Don’t uh.. Don’t interrupt me once I start, Okay? I’ve got a lot to say.”

 

Michael shot up a finger gun, winking and making a _click_ sound with his mouth. Jeremy’s eyes widened a little as he fought a smile.

 

 _“Dear Michael,_  


_“You are my best friend, my #1. The Mario to my Luigi, Ryu to my Ken, Blinky to my Inky. We’re a duo. Always have been, always will be. I can’t imagine a life without you. I know I hurt you in the past. I know I messed up bad. I pushed you away both metaphorically and physically. I’ve apologized a thousand times, and you know i’ll apologize a thousand more. But… despite all I’ve done, you’ve forgiven me. Each and every time, you say it wasn’t my fault and insist we’re still best friends and if it weren’t for you, i don’t know how I’d have gotten through these past few months. You’re everything to me._

 

_“You’re probably wondering why I brought you to the gym. This was where i realised i was in love with you. Books and movies say it’ll hit you all at once, or catch you by surprise. It doesn’t. At least not for me._

 

 _“It was the little things. The way you’d always offer me your jacket when I was cold, even though you hate not wearing it. How when I’d try a new flavor of slushie, if i didn’t like it, you immediately switch them, like it’s an instinct to just take away stuff i don’t like. How you_ always _call to check on me if i don’t go to school that day. ...How you held me every day while a cried right after the incident._

 

_“Every momentous moment in my life has you in it. Every time i was going through trouble, you were there to pick me back up. I’ve tried to do the same to you, but we both know you’re better at hiding stuff. I’m starting to tell when you lie when you say you’re fine by the way.”_

 

The first break in the letter was to shoot Michael a red faced mocking glare. His chest was beating to hard to respond. Jeremy leant down to grab a water bottle from the bag, taking a drink before replacing it. Michael watched him as he moved. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to do. His hands were clenching and unclenching in their need to move around.

 

But both Christine and Jeremy had asked him to wait until the end, so he bit his tongue and tried to keep his swirling thoughts at bay. He couldn’t help the wide eyed stare he had however.

 

Jeremy shyly listed the paper once more, giving Michael a shy smile. “Still with me?” Michael nodded. Jeremy directed his attention back down.

 

_“The point I was trying to make with all this is that I think I’ve been in love with you for years. I just didn’t know it. It wasn’t until we were here, a few weeks ago, and i realised. It was nothing dramatic. I just thought, ‘wow, i’m in love with him.’ You were talking about the new Kingdom Hearts. I was the only one paying attention._

 

_I’ll admit, I was freaked out at first. I’ve already hurt you so much, and we’re still recovering from it, i was afraid if i liked you then i would hurt you again. But after talking to Christine, she helped me realise I couldn’t hurt you again. You’re too important, the whole squip thing just reinforced that. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you again._

 

 _‘So_ Heere _I am, a boy offering my heart to you. We’re partners in every way. As you’re my best friend, you’re also the boy I love. While you’re certainly my Mario, and my Ryu, and My Blinky, you could also Be my Zelda, or my Mono, or my Peach. I know you like playing as the girls more anyway._

 

_“I know this is a lot. I know I probably don’t deserve you. I know you’re confused by all this. But I had to tell you today. I think Christine is making me more dramatic._

 

_“I love you Michael Mell. I always have, and I always will.”_

 

He lowed the paper with trembling hands and smiled up at Michael. Michael was frozen.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

It took a few seconds for Michael to remember to breath. Then another few to begin to process what he’d just been asked. Jeremy stared up at him expectantly, starting to shift nervously ever so slightly.

 

“Jeremy, I’m-”

 

“Why weren’t you this dramatic when you asked me out?”

 

Michael jumped, spinning to face Christine, as did Jeremy.

 

A scowl forming on his face, Jeremy crossed his arms. “Chris, i'm trying to- wait _dramatic?_ I fought an evil tic tac for you!"

 

“Yeah but thien you just, _asked me out_ . You could've sang or wrote me a poem or something. Michael got an _actual love letter._ What kind of Romeo and Juliet stuff am I missing out on?”

 

“I’m- Chris, I- _shut up_. I'm in the middle of something.” Jeremy huffed and ran a frustrated hand through his already messy hair.

 

Christine grinned and flapped a hand at him. She shot Michael a wink. “I know, but it needed to be said.”

 

Looking between the two, Michael wasn’t sure if he was about to kneel over and puke or pass out. Maybe both. “Uhmm I’m confused. Why are you telling me this, Jere? You and Christine are together.”

 

Jeremy flushed and pulled at the sleeves of his shirt anxiously. Michael wanted to pull away his fingers and hold them. “Uhh about that. So remember last week when I asked you if you’d date someone who was maybe possibly poly?”

 

Michael nodded, staring. “I thought you were trying to set me up with someone again.”

 

They both think back to the disaster that was Jared Kleinman. Never again.

 

Jeremy’s cringes slightly. “Uhh kind of. But not exactly. So I talked to Chris about it and we… came to the conclusion that I love both of you. Equally. And you said you were okay with Poly so… I thought maybe we could try? The three of us? I need both of you in my life. I’d just like to have both of you at the same distance.”

 

The butterflies were back. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing Michael to twitch slightly. He looked at her hazel eyes, soft and welcoming. “Do you really not mind?”

 

She shook her head. “Of course not. I know how much you mean to him, and I know how much he means to you. Even if you and I stay friends, I’d want you two to be happy together. We could find a way around it somehow.”

 

Michael bit his lip. “I’m pretty gay, to be honest.”

 

Christine only seemed to brighten as she reached down to hold both of their hands. “Friends then. But I’m still going to love you unconditionally.”

 

Jeremy linked his and Michael’s fingers together as well, pulling back his attention.

 

“So?”

 

“I get to be Wander. You’re totally Mono.”

 

Jeremy frowned. _“What?_ But _you_ sleep all day. _I’m Wander.”_

 

“Yeah but _I_ can actually ride a horse. Wander wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without that skill.”

 

 _“Boys!”_ both heads turned to look at Christine. She raised an eyebrow.

 

Both smiled sheepishly, saying light variants of, “Sorry.”

 

“What are we even talking about?” She asked.

 

“Shadow of the Colossus,” they responded in unison. “It’s a video game on the ps2,” Jeremy added. Christine rolled her eyes.

 

Michael squeezed her hand, an uncontrollable grin on his face. “You’ll have to come over sometime and play it. I think you’d love it. I can’t let my Boyfriend’s girlfriend be so ignorant on classic games.”

 

Jeremy’s eyebrows attempted to reach his forehead. He smiled just as wide as Michael. “So… that’s a yes?”

 

“How about you kiss me and figure it out?” Jeremy’s lips were on Michael’s almost immediately.

 

It was clumsy, awkward, way too wet, and _perfect._ Just the idea alone that Michael’s first kiss was with Jeremy was enough to make it so.

 

The kiss must’ve lasted a little long however, as soon Christine was shouting out whistles and hoots, making the two boys split apart, breathing heavily. How had Michael survived this long without kissing Jeremy? They quickly untangled their arms with silent promises to discuss this new development between them later. In private preferably.

 

“Uh. Sorry, Chris,” Michael mumbled, looking down. But Christine only laughed, shaking her head.

 

“No it’s fine, just uh. Public. And, we gotta get to the theatre if we want to make the movie.”

 

Michael tilted his head. “What?”

 

“She bought tickets to The Greatest Showman. She was hoping you’d say yes so we could go.”

 

Christine huffed. Michael wasn’t sure if he imagined the foot stomp or not. “I already waited _this long_ to see it! I wanted it to be our first date!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Jeremy laughed, squeezing Michael’s hand. “Are you okay with that?” Michael grinned, nodding.

 

“Of course, Zac Efron is hot.”

 

“Eh, I’m more of a Hugh Jackman girl.”

 

“That’s only because he was in Les Mis.”

 

“ _No!_ Hush Jeremy, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Michael tugged on Jeremy’s hand, pulling his back. Jeremy looked back at him with a question.

 

“Why’d you dress up?”

 

Jeremy turned red once more and started pulling Michael back towards the entrance of the gym, bag swinging by his feet. Michael could see a heart shaped box and a bunch of water inside of it. Most of the bottles were empty, probably from Jeremy nervously drinking from them.

 

“My uh. My dad said you should dress sharp when you want to impress someone.”

 

“I’m-” Michael started laughing, only furthering Jeremy’s embarrassment.

 

“It’s cute right!?” Christine shouted, beginning to laugh as well.

 

_“Shut up. It worked, didn’t it!?”_

 

“Jere, I’m- you’re so fuckin- _I can’t with you.”_

 

Jeremy threw his hands into the air with a huff, going towards the entrance of the room. “Fuck you guys. We’re breaking up.”

 

Michael only laughed harder as Jeremy shot him the middle finger.

 

“Awwww but babe, you love us,” Christine cooed, sliding up against Jeremy’s arm, to nuzzle into his side. Jeremy smiled sweetly and kissed her lips softly. “Yeah I guess I do. But- Stop being mean, _god_. I didn’t think you guys would gang up on me.

 

Michael moved to Jeremy’s other side, easily slipping the bag from the shorter’s finger tips. He laid his arm across Jeremy’s shoulders, only feel his face stretch as he remembered he’s allowed to hold Jeremy around the waist now. He did just that as Jeremy turned towards him now. “Of course we gotta gang up on you, hun. How else would we show that we love you.”

 

“We love me?” Jeremy asked, Michael pulled Jeremy a little closer, surprisingly not bothered by Christine’s warm gaze on them.  


_“I love you,”_ he said just before pressing their lips together again. When they pulled apart, Jeremy looked a little dazed. Michael felt light, as if he was walking on air.

 

Christine pecked Jeremy’s cheek. “We should get going.”

 

“Right!” Jeremy shouted, voice cracking slightly. Michael and Christine laughed to each other.

 

“So what’s next after the movie? You gonna ask me to wear some cat ears and a tail or something?”

 

“ _Michael, no-”_

 

“What?” Christine looked between the two of them.

 

_“Michael, don’t you fucking dar-”_

 

“Oh, Jeremy hasn’t told you he’s a furry?”

 

_“MICHAEL MELL.”_

 

“PleaSE DON’T HIT ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a lot of fun to write. Don't know if it's the /best, but hopefully it isn't terrible? I know we don't talk much, but you're my secret Valentine so I hope you like it!! Happy valentines day :') sorry this is like /on the deadline/


End file.
